1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary cutter for a wood planing machine, more particularly to a rotary cutter including a rotary shaft with a fan-shaped cross-section.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional wood planing machine that includes a base 6, a worktable 7 mounted on the base 6 and adapted to support a workpiece 9 thereon, and a rotary cutter 8 mounted rotatably on the base 6 underneath the worktable 7. The rotary cutter 8 includes a shaft 80 that is formed with a plurality of recesses 801, and a plurality of blades 81, each of which is mounted securely on the shaft 80 and each of which is disposed in a respective one of the recesses 801.
The conventional wood planing machine is disadvantageous in that woodchips cut from the workpiece 9 cannot be removed smoothly and that the woodchips tend to accumulate on the rotary cutter 8 during a cutting operation, which has an adverse effect on cutting of the workpiece 9.